Metroid Fusion: The Three Bounty Hunters
by METR0ID
Summary: Kinda Like the original with a diffrence
1. Default Chapter

METROID FUSION: The Three Bounty Hunters Author: Miguel Montalvo By: Miguel Montalvo (Based on the original story)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about metroid except my own self. I don't own the company that made this game.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Bounty  
  
... "Wake up I want to show you something on the computer." Said BHM "what is it?" Said BHD "I received a message from the space colony in sector 5Y6B they said that the space colony was under attack from an unknown creature that came from an unknown sector." After a few minutes BHM 2 woke up from his sleep. "What's up guys?" "Look at the computer and find out yourself." Said BHM "This is serious we must go to the space colony and see what's going on there." They went to put on their power suits and left their home to the space colony. As they were traveling in their ships they encountered some enemies along the way. "I'm reading 1 wave of space pirates heading our way." Said BHD "We must kill them all before we get to the space colony!" Said BHM. They fired two plasma shots at the first two space pirates they saw then a power shot at the other two. "I've been hit hard near the engines!" said BHM 2 then BHM fires the final space pirate ship with a super missile. "Are you O.K.?" Said BHM "Yeah I can repair the damage done to my ship in about 2 minutes." After the repairs were done they went on to the space colony. They arrived at the space colony and got off their sips and headed for the main building. "This place is sort of freaky when no ones around don't you guys think?" Said BHM 2 "not really I've been through these kinds of places millions of times I got used to it." Said BHM "Same here." Said BHD. Suddenly 3 plant like creatures rose from the ground. "BHD scan these creatures and see what their called!" BHD scans the creature. "It's called a pistol whip for the very hard whips it does when it attacks." "I'll get the one on the left." Says BHM "I get the one on the right." Said BHM 2 "I get the one in the middle." Says BHD. BHM starts off with a plasma shot to the pistol whips left side of the body and burns it off. Then the pistol whip retaliated with a whip on the left shoulder. "Ow you're going to pay for that!" Then BHM kills it completely with a super missile. BHD plants a power bomb and disintegrates the 2nd pistol whip. And BHM 2 fires an ice beam at the third pistol whip and freezes it and then throws a rock at it and shatters into pieces. "That was fun but I taken some damage on my left shoulder it hurts like hell!" Said BHM "here use this large energy ball I found when I killed the pistol whip." Says BHM 2 "Thanks." They advanced inside the main building and found a dead end room with high level's of unknown activity. "I see something over there in that corner scan it BHM 2." Said BHD "I can't scan it my visor has overloaded cause of the creature high energy level." Then the unknown creature comes closer to the three bounty hunters and attacks! "LOOK OUT!" Shouts BHM. And then the unknown creature smacks the three onto the walls and BHM 2 shots a super missile at the creature and kills it. Then they saw something floating in the air and try shooting it but doesn't work. "What is that?" Says BHD and the floating parasite splits into 3 and goes inside the bounty hunter suits and into their body. "Uh-oh that floating thing just entered us do you think something is going to happen to us?" Said BHD "I don't think if it was poisonous it would have done something by now besides the space colony seems safe now lets go to space station B.S.L and see what's going on there I read lots of creatures made of the unknown parasite and another bounty hunter except this one is an enemy hunter and is from the same place where we come from according to this the person left as soon as we did and is already on the space station." As they entered their ships and went to the space station they felt a little strange. "I feel very dizzy, I can't see the controls I...." Then BHM blacked out. "BHM, BHM are you ok BHD see what...." Then BHM 2 blacked out "Uh-oh I wonder if this has anything to do with....." Then BHD blacked out. As their space ships floated in space they drifted into the asteroid belt and crashed! Luckily they didn't die with the ships. After a few hours of floating in space a ship of scientist past by them and saw them their. "Hey look over there theirs 3 guys floating over there they look like their blacked out." Then the scientist got them and took them to the space station. The three bounty hunters were operated for any illnesses and any other diseases "It seems like they have been infected with some kind of virus known as X and has imbedded their power suits into their body very roughly. They did surgery to them and large parts of their power suits were corrupted by the virus and some part had to be surgically removed which changed the bounty hunters physical appearance. Then a scientist came up with a cure called the "Metroid Vaccine" and injected the cure into the bounty hunters. As the vaccine was taking effect the viruses were slowly being destroyed and made the bounty hunters look different. When they woke up from their black out they woke up by surprise. "What is this place, who are you guys, what are we doing here!" Said BHM 2 "You guys blacked out by a crash in the asteroid belt and you guys were infected by a virus called X." said one of the scientist "So that's' what the floating parasite was called." Said BHD. The BHM looked at the mirror and looked in shock "Hey look our suits they changed while we were blacked out their blue and it seems like we have lost all of our upgrades to." "Aw man now we have to get them again but how did you guys cure us from this virus?" Said BHM 2 "Well we created a vaccine called the "Metroid Vaccine" and then with that the virus was destroyed but the advantage of having this suit is that when you see the X virus again you will be able to absorb them and it will give you energy instead of harming you but there is a disadvantage in having these blue suits you are no longer resistant from ice anymore and can't take the extreme temperatures." Said the head scientist. "Cool now we can't get infected by those stupid X viruses anymore but we can't go into very hot or very cold places anymore without the varia suit." Says BHM after the bounty hunters chatted with the scientist for a while they went to see the new ships that the scientists built for them and saw in quite a surprise "WOW these ships look very cool and has sweet new upgrades to it and looks like a new computer to tell us our objectives." Said BHD. They went on their ships and continued on their mission and went to space station B.S.L "Finally we have a challenge this mission will take us to the very limits of our strength and agility and we will have to acquire our upgrades along the way we might even get new ones if were lucky and these new ships look sweet!" Said BHM and they traveled on to the space station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: B.S.L  
  
The three bounty hunters arrived at the B.S.L research station and scanned the place before entering. "Wow it looks like this place has been trashed up very badly that parasite must have taken shape into creatures and almost destroy the landing zone." Said BHM 2 "I'm getting a briefing from the computer in my ship and is showing us our next objective." Said BHM "guys I'm getting a unknown reading in the quarantine bay in the eastern part of the main deck go there and see if there's anything interesting, Is your objective clear?" Said the CPU "yes." Said BHD. "then head to the quarantine room." They headed to the quarantine room and found a navigation room. "Ah it looks like you have found one of the many navigation rooms in this space station anyway go to the quarantine room and see if there's anything interesting." Said the CPU. They went into the quarantine room with caution and found a creature. "BHD scan that creature and see it's stats." Said BHM 2 "...I got the analysis it's called a Rito and it isn't a very strong creature." Said BHD and all three shot the creature, killed it and absorbed the parasite. "Looks like there's nothing here except a destroyed capsule that had something in it." Said BHM. They headed back to the navigation room and told the CPU what they saw. "Guys I have very bad news it seems whatever escaped from the capsule is made of the X parasite I have named them all BHM-X, BHM 2-X and BHD-X and these viruses are mimicking you they have the same things as you do, But these three imposters are a lot stronger and you guys aren't strong enough to fight them yet. Plus they have the ability known as the "ice beam" so when they shot you, you guys will freeze and not be able to move. I have information for your next objective.... Go to the northern part of the main deck and go to the Data Room for a missile upgrade, is your objective clear?" Said the CPU "Yes." All three of them said. "Head to the data room." They headed to the data room encountering some creatures along the way but they were just Rito's. Along the way they encountered a new creature. "BHM 2 scan the creature." Said BHD "...I got the analysis it's called a Zombire and it also isn't a very strong creature." They shot the Zombire and saw something different about this creature. "Hey this creature can't die when we killed it, it came back to life from absorbing the X parasite I guess it's invulnerable." Said BHD. They went up the elevator and into the data room. "Hey look it's the data chamber lets get in." Said BHM 2. They went inside the data chamber and regained the rocket launcher! "Alright we got our missiles back!" Said BHM. They headed went into the navigation right beside the data room for their next briefing. "Excellent you got your missiles back you are going to need them for you next objective. What you have to do is go west into the room behind a wall you have to kill a huge creature in there to regain an ability, is your objective clear?" Said the CPU "Yeah." The three said. And headed for the location. As they headed to the boss they got some missile expansions and 1 energy tank. "Sweet now we can carry more missiles and we have more energy to last longer." Said BHM 2 "Guys get ready were getting close to the monster." Said BHM. They found the monster and the battle began. "BHM scan this creature and find out its stats quickly!" Said BHD "...I got the update his name Arachnus he's a strong creature and he has the morph ball ability, his weak point is on the front side of his body, his weakness is missiles it does more damage then our basic shots." Said BHD. BHM starts off with a missile to the front side of the monster and hits him directly then the monster fights back with a sonic wave that knocks BHM 2 to the side. BHD fires a missile at the monster as well and hits it just barley, the creature then makes a trail off fire behind it and burns BHD but doesn't do much damage. "Man this guy is harder then I thought even though his weakness is missiles he's pretty hard to hit." Said BHD "...Ow that hurt I have a pain in my back I won't be able to fight for a while stall for me while I recover from my injury." Said BHM 2 "Your going to pay for what you did to BHM 2 Arachnus now take this!" BHD fires 6 missiles at the creature directly and BHM fires 1 missile at the creature and the creature goes into his second form. "Wow what's that thing?, BHD scan that thing and find its weakness." Said BHM "I got the analysis it's called a virus bubble it keeps ability parasites inside from getting any damage, its weakness is missiles to break its shell." They all shot 2 missiles at it and break the shell and they jump to the ability parasite and regain their morph ball ability! "Yes finally we got the morph ball ability back!, now we can get through small places without struggle!" Said BHM 2. They went through the tiny pipe in the bottom of the room and go to the navigation room. On their way to the navigation room they saw a red, green, yellow and blue door. "Hey look at these doors let's see if we can get in them." Said BHM. They fire a basic shot at the doors but nothing happens. "Hey these doors are impossible to open, let's go to the navigation room and tell the CPU about this door problem and our progress report." They headed to the nearest navigation room and told the CPU everything they told it everything they did. "...ah yes you can't open those doors because they have a security lock, you can open the grey doors because I was able to hack into the level 0 security lock." Said the CPU. "Can't you just hack into the other security lock and open the other doors?" Said BHD. "I'm afraid not, you see the other security locks are in one of the other 10 sectors and the other 4 security locks are hidden within the sectors and it looks like you got your morph ball ability back good job!" Said the CPU "Oh I see." Said BHM 2. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you the enemy bounty hunter's name is Samus; she is a highly trained bounty hunter that is in this space station for the same purpose as you guys are, when you encounter her you might have to fight her, even though she is highly trained she had the same accident as you guys did so make sure the you use your smarts and be able to make her run away." Said the CPU. "Samus we remember her, she was our rival in High School, we kept doing pranks to each other and it got us into a fight, she managed to beat us up but we managed to get her back with a good prank it was hilarious." Said BHM "Yes well I don't think she'll be in the mood for pranks when she see's you guys again." Said the CPU "Well guys lets take a rest were going to need all of our energy for our next objective and be able to beat up Samus if we find her tomorrow." Said BHM. They go to their ship and take a long rest for tomorrow's objective the only thing they don't know is that Samus was close by. 


	2. Chapter 3: Sector 1 SRX388

Chapter 3: Sector 1 (SRX388)  
  
"Yawn, that was a good sleep my energy is fully recharged, I feel like a million bucks." Said BHM 2, suddenly the hunters heard a noise "Whoosh." "You guys heard that it sounded like a swift explosion." Said BHD "Yeah I heard it too there must be some kind of creature that explode from an electrical fuse." Said BHM, Samus slowly walked to the hanger while destroying some creatures. "Let's go check out what's making that noise." Said BHM, Samus entered the hanger and found the three hunters. "Guys watch out its Samus!" said BHM 2, "Hey guys you look weaker then the last time I seen you guys, you guys should be easy to take out." Said Samus "Shut up Samus you had the same incident we had and you're just as weak so you shouldn't be talking." Said BHD "Ok whatever you say loser, even though I look weak I regained some of my abilities back, you guys probably don't even have the spazer beam yet." Said Samus "Now let's get on with it I don't want to waste my time in defeating weaklings." The hunters get filled with rage and the fight started. BHD starts off by shooting 3 missiles and Samus gets hit by all 3 of them. "You call that a hard hit, there's not even a scratch on me, well take this." Said Samus, and she shoots a charged wide beam and 2 ice missiles at BHD, BHD was completely frozen. Then Samus fires 5 charged wide beam at BHM "OW Samus what is your problem seriously." Said BHM "..Sorry?" Said Samus, After a while BHM looks at BHD "Looks like this ice is impossible to break unless." Said BHM, BHM went to the ship to get his tools. "Looks like I'm the only one to save our butts." Said BHM 2. Samus fires 5 ice missiles at BHM 2 and only 2 hit, somehow BHM 2 didn't freeze. "Hey cool I didn't freeze, oh I see why I was specially equipped with a freeze shield, it only lasts for 6 hits." BHM powered up his ships plasma guns and fires at Samus "OW damn that hurt, BHM I wonder why we couldn't be together in chozo high school, you reduced my energy to 1 energy tank, I'll deal with you guys later." And Samus runs to the door and escapes the fight. "That was pretty rough action BHD has lost lots of energy he's going to need to take a rest for a while." Said BHM, after a short sleep BHD woke up. "Huh... What happened here?" "Well you were frozen by ice missiles from Samus, but luckily you survived them blows." Said BHM 2 "Hey BHM what did Samus mean by "I wonder why we couldn't be together in chozo high school."? Said BHM 2 "...Well in chozo high school she wanted to be my girlfriend but I tried to avoid her so she wouldn't get in the way of my studies, after too much avoidance she got mad and swore at me grabbing her milk and spilt it on my head and I can't tell you what she said." Said BHM "...OK." Then the three hunters headed for the navigation room for their next objective. "Hi guys you sleep well? Anyways I have the next objective for you, the X parasites have infected sector 1 (SRX) and corrupted the atmosphere air vents making it unsafe to breathe in and is starting to be a big problem, your objective is to go to the sector 1 navigation room and I'll tell you more." The three hunters headed to the sector elevators encountering new creatures along the way. "Hey what's that thing, BHD scan that creature." Said BHM "I got the analysis it's called a Splinther, it's a flying type creature that attacks whenever there's an enemy under it." BHM 2 fires 2 missiles at it and kills it; the hunters absorb the X parasite and head on. They went down the elevator leading to the sector elevators, and they went down the sector 1 elevator, while going down the elevator they heard an explosion "BOOM!" "That was a loud explosion it must be Samus." Said BHM, but it was actually the 4 X copies of them, the 4 x copies headed for sector 2 and went down the elevator. The hunters then arrived at sector one and went to the navigation room in it. "Hey guys what took you so long." Said the CPU "We encountered a creature along the way that's why." Said BHD "Ok... On to the objective then, what you have to do is destroy the X parasites infecting the 5 atmospheric air vents, and go to the data room in the left part of the sector, is your objective clear?" Said the CPU "Yeah." The hunters said and they headed to the first vent, they encountered another new creature along the way. "That creature looks like a giant worm that can climb on walls, I'll scan it." Said BHM "Ok the analysis is complete, it's called a wormence just a few basic shots can kill it." They all shot it and killed it; they killed many wormences and arrived at the first vent. "Hey look there's one of the infected vents let's go see how to destroy the X parasite." Said BHM 2 "I'll scan it." Said BHD "I got the analysis it's called a Core-X type 04, it can only be destroyed by missiles shots." BHM fires 4 missiles at the Core-X and destroys it. "That's one down 4 to go." Said BHM "Hey look some of the atmosphere air is changing to its normal color a bit." Said BHD and they headed to the second infected air vent along the way they encountered some new creatures. "I'll scan that creature." Said BHM 2 "I got the analysis this creature is called a splinthire a cousin of splinther it does the same thing but explodes in contact and the other monster beside it is called a explodis, this creature digs into the ground and fires 4 green poison balls that don't do much damage." They destroy the creatures and head on. They arrived at the 2nd air vent and destroy the Core-X in it "2 down 3 to go, the atmosphere is almost back to normal keep up the good work." Said BHD they headed to the next air vent. A few minutes later they destroyed all Core-X's. "That was hard work I'm very tired." Said BHM 2. After a long rest they headed for the data room. They encountered one new enemy. "I'll scan this one." Said BHM "it's called a fly-by-zire, a couple of basic shots showed take it out." They kill the creature and enter the data room. They went into the data chamber and got the morph ball bomb ability back! "Yes we got our morph ball bomb ability back." Said BHD. Then there was an explosion "BOOM." "Did you guys here that I wonder what happened." Said BHD. They found a little crack on the wall and lay a bomb and blows up the wall; they found a missile expansion and headed for the place that made the sound "Hey guys I say that we take a rest I'm extremely tired." Said BHM 2. They found a secret door that had 3 beds in it; they went to sleep and recovered energy while they slept. Meanwhile at Samus's point of view. "Those three are going to pay for what they did to me; if only BHM was my boyfriend I wouldn't have had to hurt him, I don't feel very well about doing that, (sob) (sob) (sob), I hate this mission I don't know why I had to be part of the chozos, I don't know why I had to wear that stupid suit in the first place, this is very stupid." Then Samus went to find the nearest navigation room and then went to sleep in a secret room in sector 4.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
